Moogle
Background Information Moogles (モーグリ ,Mōguri?) are small creatures are a race originally from the ''Final Fantasy Series.The Japanese name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words mogura (mole) and kōmori (bat). They have appeared in all Final Fantasy games since Final Fantasy III. They are known for their white fur, purple bat-like wings, red pom-poms on their heads, and end many of their sentences with "kupo". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Escaped to Traverse Town when the Heartless invaded their home. They know how to combine various items to form new ones. Many "Final Fantasies" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A strange race that seems to pop up just about anywhere. In Castle Oblivion, the moogles run shops where Sora can trade in unwanted cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy III A strange race that pops up in even stranger places to open shop. Moogles hate having their pompoms ruffled (don't we all?), but the pompom rufflers just keep coming in droves. Maybe that's why the moogles use holograms to run their shops now, while they kick back at home. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, they can be seen in Traverse Town after the destruction of their respective home worlds. Later on in the game when Sora uses the green Trinity Mark in the Accesory Shop in the First Distict, the Synthesis Workshop which is run by some of the Moogles is opened and Sora can then go there to allow the Moogles there to use some of his items to make new ones. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms"; a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "Moogle Points" and is able to spend accumulated Moogle Points on purchasing new card packs. You can also obtain Moogle Points by collecting the red orbs that sometimes appear when you strike things (or even enemies) with your Keyblade. The first time you speak to a Moogle in a new room you will receive a free card packet consisting of five different attack cards. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, the Moogles now use holograms to run their synthesis shops, except for Mog in Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. According to Jiminy's Journal, it is because they hate getting their pom-poms ruffled. They are all named after famous Final Fantasy Moogles, such as Stiltzkin and Artemicion. There is also a special Gummi ship modeled after a Moogle. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Moogles appear in Organization XIII coats. Like the other games, they will help with item synthesis, but it is unknown how this will work currently. Worlds Visited *Traverse Town *Hollow Bastion / Radiant Garden *Twilight Town Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: 358/2 Days Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories